User talk:RoxasXIIILK
' Address to You, the Wikians: '''Friends, Editors, Wikians, lend me your eyes. It has come to my attention and utter amazment and joy that I have been nominated for User of the Month. I must say first off what an extreme honor it is to even have such a nomination bestoed upon me. I know I'm most likely not going to get many votes because I don't really do mainspace. I've been working galleries lately but other than that I just help out with whatever I can behind the scene. I feel the users that put themselves out there and really kill themselves to make this wiki a better place by improving articles and fighting vandals really deserve a nomination. The other nominees I feel deserve that nomination far more than I do which again is why I don't empect anything really. But for me to be nominated for such a title is just amazing :) It makes me really see I'm appreciated for all the work I do. For those of you that don't really know what I'm all about I do kill myself to better the wiki but I do so behind the scenes. What I do here is I help anyone with anything at all that I can. Talk Bubbles, Images, Coding you name it I will be there doing what I can and more. I do kill myself for this wiki I just want to make that clear. From the moment I get home I am on here right away to do whatever I can for anyone at all. My entire being is dedicated to this wiki and it will be for as long as my life will allow it! I just want to make this clear to EVERYONE. I will drop anything to work on something for you. I will do whatever I am asked to do whatever it may be. So I will take this oppertunity to say that for anyone that needs anyhelp what-so-ever I am always happy to help! I'm never too busy and I will never turn you down. I'm a very nice person and hey if all you need is a friend I'm good for that too :) I promise I won't bite :) So my friends, my fellow KH lovers, and of course my fellow Wikians, I say thank you for giving me purpose! I will talk to you soon, have a wonderful day where ever you may be! http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> Bug Blox Already?? Hey....... Help GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! I screwed up my talk template again! It looks fine on the template but all my bubbles are messed up on my user page. Please help. I'm such a klutz with talk templates :( Synchblade 20:58, February 8, 2011 (UTC) was missing from. Yes, I made a signature but I'm still working on it. It's basically copied from Darkheart's and then modified, so I'm trying to make it look more original. Again, thank you so much! EDIT: Cool, are the videos on a website? I've wanted to try making a sprite, I'm just not sure I've got the right tools or level of expertise. Still, I could always try. }} }} Re:Your gonna laugh How do you get a chat bubble??? Nexdah 22:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Please??? :D Picture }} Reply Sorry I didnt know but i still dont know what the coding is...er for the talk bubbleNexdah 21:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sprite WOW!! Armored Roxas Help... Lonely Well I was hoping that some of these users would stay.I hate how things have changed.I must do something.--The Dark Master 03:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Keyblade profile box 07:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC)|text=hey dude do you think you could help put http://www.doupe.cz/vaulty/finalfantasy/pictures/Kingdom%20Hearts%202%20Exlusiv.jpgthis pic on my profile box, thanks a ton man. (PS finally got the template to work thanks to Soxra}} heyy How and when didi you start saying 'and whatnot'? Im still figuring out how i started saying it....cuz it annoys me! Lol. See ya around!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:05, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Answer I'll take a look at the code, but like I said in the post, I don't understand any of it sadly. Would you mind if I pass them over to the Naruto Wiki to see if anyone there will know if it's compatible with our infoboxes?--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 20:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Moving Are you moving? If the situation would be that of not moving, here is the Featured User medal for March, since I believe that your winning is inevitable. Also, on a side not, if you are not moving, I have a proposition for you. 22:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) uratitmouse 04:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) hey hey ya im suprised i never signed up before cause i ahve all the KH games...im having a hard time figuring out this site and how to change my avatar but im sure ill figure it out... i do have a question about recoded tho u might be able to answer...i almost have all the trophies but i have noone to tag with so i cant get 2 of the finishers to complete my collection and i cant get all the avator items due to not being able to tag also...any work arounds? Ah, sorry about that. I never got any message about that, and I'm new to this site, so I have a lot of learning to be done, and I didn't realize it wasn't allowed. I was just trying to add a little bit more to the possibility of the Unknown, but I now see the propblem. Thank you for telling me this. BTW, first. let me say, congratulations on being User of the Month. Second, let me ask you how you found out about my posting like, less than a minute after I did it? User Box Hey! you said you'd help me make a userbox, so if you can PLEASE tell me how,I'd be really grateful!!!!!!!!Roxas pwns sora47 00:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Roxas_pwns_sora47 GreatKefka 00:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC)GreatKefka "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Hey, Roxas. Thanks for your offer, and rest assured I will take you up on it every now and then. Any way, to return the pleasantry, I am GreatKefka, an obviously new user to this site, and happy to be on it at all! You seem like a really nice guy, especially compared to some other people I have to put up with, and I'm glad that you're my first user contact. BTW, I was looking through your picture gallery and afterwards I was like :O. I have never seen such good fan artwork in my life. And these speech bubble things intrigue me. It would be awesome if you could show me how to make one. P.S. I totally share your views on bullying, it's a horrible thing whether verbal or physical and I know how you feel. Hey }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hey, Joey! like those removed Kingdom Hearts Re:coded talk sprites I added? Pretty cool hah? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= No...all I found was the one with the red thing at the bottom of the picture aye... yea you're right, haha, it is data sora }} }|— }}} |text= Not much aye, just doing pictures and all that stuff aye, ye I guess I'm getting better aye, just made my own templates for my page aye. The Talk Bubbles I've only done Novice and Expert talk bubbles. The one with Vanitas and the one with Ventus-Vanitas are Expert ones I think and that's it, I just need to improve my talkbubbles so I can become a pro talk bubble thingy-mah-jig. How have u been, man? }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Haha! That's cool...I guess... Wow! you were niminated User of the Week? That's awesome, bro, keep it up. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Cool, I hope you know soon aye, but anyway...what's the mod thing for? }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Nah I don't know what it is aye...perhaps you can spell it out for me. }} oh...my mistake 23:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC)|happy=oh... my bad its just most people are moving thought it would be a good idea to tell the newbies were to go.}} 23:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC)|happy=good point maybe when the new wikis up and running properly then aye.}} XIII sweet 23:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC)|roxashappy=oh sweet thats a good idea. (PS did you receive my present if not ill send it again. PPS your thing says your offline i think you forgot to change it)EDIT: i was wondering if you could make me a Saix berserker artwork talk bubble image? thanks man}} Hai thar! Re: move Hi, RoxasXIIILK,yeah, I've moved to the new wikia, but I still check in here occasionly.--Bananaphone1996 05:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) hey roxas Help Hmm